


The Vanishing Light of the Fairies

by Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, all other ships will be minor, main focus is on Lucy, updates are rly slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison/pseuds/Cinnamon_bun_dipped_in_poison
Summary: Long ass a/n after the chapter. Sorry in advance. XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Part one:**

 

She had made her mind. She was leaving. And no one was going to stop her. She doubted many people would care. Barely anyone would acknowledge her existence after Lisanna came back.

They were all a bunch of liars and hypocrites. All other than Levy, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Juvia, Lisanna, and the Thunder Legion.

Her teammates. They were going to pay the next time she saw them. They always spouted shit about Nakama and looking after each other. And they kicked her off the team.

 

_~Flashback~_

_Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Mira when Team Natsu came up to her with Lisanna._

_Lucy felt Natsu’s presence. She’d gotten good at that, seeing as he used to break into her apartment every day (Key words used to)._

_“Hey Natsu!” She smiled. “Do you need something?”_

_“Yea. Um. Can we talk to you Lucy?”_

_Lucy… Not… Luce. There was something wrong. Had she done something? If so, How? They didn’t even talk to her anymore._

_She didn’t have much more time to think when Natsu continued._

_“It’s about your place on the team.” He said and she knew what was about to happen._

_“We’ve come to the decision that we need to kick you off.” Erza said. She sounded sad, but it seemed fake._

_“You’re kind of weak.” Gray said._

_That was it. She couldn’t take it anymore. They could ignore her all they wanted, but they just broke all of the promises they had made to her with those three statements. She exploded._

_“You hypocrites!!” She yelled. “You said we were Nakama. You said we would stick together. You said that I was important. That I was stronger than I knew. That we would always be a team. You guys are always spouting shit about Nakama and taking care of each other and you just kicked me off the fucking team! Like it’s not big deal! Like it doesn’t fucking matter!” She grew quite._

_“I loved you Natsu. And it was very clear you didn’t love me back. So I kept quiet. It’s obvious you love your Precious Lissy. Enough to kick the person you brought to_

_the guild, the first person to be on a team with you, off of the fucking team._

_Gray. You were like a brother to me. I was holding the knife and you stopped me. You promised me that you guys would never see me the same way I say myself. You promised me I was strong. And you kick me off the fucking team fucking calling me weak._

_You were one of my best friends Erza. You said you would believe in me, even when I didn’t. That was all just bullshit. And I believed it._

_My father treated me like trash once my mother died. I thought I had finally found people that cared about me. I guess I was wrong._

_Natsu, you brought me to Fairy Tail. Then you all convinced me to stay after the Phantom Lord incident. And now you are the reason I’m leaving. I’m done with this guild. I don’t want  to be surrounded by people that don’t even know how to keep a promise.”_

_And with that she strode up the stairs to inform the master she was leaving._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass a/n after the chapter. Sorry in advance. XD

**Part two:**

 

Everyone stood there. Silent. Dumbfounded by Lucy’s outburst. She had yelled at them. She had cussed. That was something no one saw coming. Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked shocked and slightly scared. They had not expected Lucy to be happy about the decision, but the had not expected that. She had called them hypocrites, liars, and although she may have not said it out loud but it was implied in the tone of her voice - she believed they were fucking assholes.  
Erza was so shocked she didn’t know how to respond. Gray looked like he was ready to kill himself for what they had just done. And Natsu. Well, Natsu was heart broken. He just lost his best friend. He didn’t want anyone to know that though, so he acted like he didn’t care.  
Then Lisanna spoke, “Why the fuck would you do that? She was your best friend. And you just broke her heart.”  
  
Levy couldn’t take it anymore. Her best friend had just left and the person that made her leave looked like he didn’t care in the slightest. She walked up, slapped everyone on Team Natsu(making sure to slap Natsu the hardest) and then left. Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Romeo, Juvia, Laxus, Happy, Carla, Lisanna, Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed (though he left mostly because Laxus left), and Mira followed Levy out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai everyone! Sorry it’s been so long. Ive been really busy with school and writers block I’d also a bit of an issue. 
> 
> I would like to remind that I am not writing with an outline of what I want to happen and this is basically all off the top of my head. Because of that I don’t have any end pairings yet. I will probably take most of your suggestions into consideration. Except for ZerLu. I know some of you might ship it but I just find it weird. I could add Zeref as an older brother type figured for Lucy if you guys want. Let me know in the comments. Thanks! 
> 
> ~Cin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the end pairing is going to be.  
> leave in the comments whether u guys want it to end as LaLu, NaLu, GrayLu, LoLu, or if u have any other pairings u might want to see  
> (there will not be any ZerLu. Sorry.) 
> 
> thanks  
> ~Cin


End file.
